Strawberry Short-Blade's New Life
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Kamiyama finds a knife from an incident involving a schoolmate and repairs it for a different purpose.


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Cromartie High School. Done for a Facebook group._

* * *

_**Strawberry Short-Blade's New Life**_

* * *

He remembered seeing his friend being bullied by those from Destrate High School. He remembered one of them carrying a blade. He remembered that it bent when one tried to stab him. Kamiyama returned to the shed and found a large knife with a pink blade. Maeda found Kamiyama and wanted to know what he was doing there. "Hey, Kamiyama!" he spoke. "The hell you doing in this dump?" Kamiyama found what he was looking for.

"Got it," he proclaimed. "I thought he'd drop it after attacking Mechazawa." Turning to face Maeda, he saw the bent blade in zigzags.

"The hell? That knife is busted!" He did have a point, the blade was useless but Kamiyama remained optimistic.

"Maybe. I'm gonna try repairing it and giving it to someone." Maeda thought the obvious: a girlfriend.

"I'm surprised a badass like yourself found a dame. So who is she?" Kamiyama was a little startled with Maeda's suspicions.

"Did Hayashida tell you about the incident with Bass High?" The blond delinquent crossed his arms while throwing a nod to him. It was Kamiyama's friend?

"Not him but actually Hokuto's lackey who saw the incident when you shot that missile to stop those punks harassing her. In my book, that's more badass than how you ended up in Cro High." To Kamiyama, that was a compliment.

"Is that right?" They journeyed off where Kamiyama went to work at the school using a bunsen burner he borrowed, a cup of water and a hammer. He's no blacksmith but whatever tool was available, have at it, Hoss. After a few hours, the pink knife was straight as...a knife. It's still pink. "That should do it." Hayashida watched on curious to Kamiyama's plans.

"Isn't that that one's Strawberry Short-blade?" he recognized.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just saying. Shouldn't you give it back to him?"

"I could if I knew who he was. Actually, I've got better plans for this knife." Hayashida could only wonder what Kamiyama was doing with the pink knife. Let's start with gift-wrapping it in a small and long box. Then add a bow on it. Nice touch. "I'll head out to see her." From all Hayashida knew, it was Maeda's mom. Let's hope it's not. Following his friend, Hayashida trailed in hopes of knowing where the knife would end up. He remembered with Kamiyama that they saw Mechazawa get bullied by three delinquents from Destrate High, a rival along with Bass High. He, along with Kamiyama, knew Mechazawa was a robot while everyone else became dumb to think his cast-iron body was a chassis protecting a computer and made everyone believe he just has a hard body. Anyway, Kamiyama spotted someone in the crowd. A young raven-haired woman in blue who turned to his face. Startled, she nearly tripped her shoes but maintained her footing. Approaching while both were on the sidewalk, the woman remembered Kamiyama from her being saved from the thugs of Bass High.

"It's you!" she gasped. "You're the one who saved me from who knows what those punks would do." Kamiyama smiled that she could recall him.

"I wanted to check how you're doing since the incident." She looked okay.

"I've managed to shake off most of the trauma." Seeing the woman, Hayashida blinked at the guest to Kamiyama.

'Nice choice, Kamiyama," he thought. He didn't mind the woman with Kamiyama. Maeda was on target with his guess. Back with the two...

"You know, I never got to know your name before the police took you into custody," she reminded herself. Kamiyama itched his head, just realizing the moment.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized. "My name is Takashi Kamiyama. I just transferred to Cromartie High." Hearing the name, she shook her head in disbelief. No way could Kamiyama be in Cromartie High.

"You don't look like someone from Cromartie High. You're far too gentle for something like that. If you wanna know, it's Miyuki Aiio." Kamiyama nodded to the woman's name.

"By the way, I got something for you," he said as he presented the case. Miyuki opened the case to see the pink knife, rather awed.

"A pink knife? Where did you get this?" A lie popped up in Kamiyama's head.

"After I saw you getting assaulted by those Bass High punks, I wanted to give you something to show that not all who go to any of our schools aren't all bad." He may go to a delinquent school but he certainly got a silver tongue and a heart of gold. Miyuki was touched. A young teen did this for her.

"Hey, you wanna grab coffee? I wanna know you better." A nice gesture and one Kamiyama didn't think twice about.

"Sure, I got nothing planned." Going off to drink some java, Kamiyama and Miyuki headed off to a coffee shop while Hayashida admired his friend's new friend.

"For a badass, Kamiyama's got class," he rhymed. "Maybe I can get lucky one day." One can only hope.


End file.
